Love Lost
by Lunalove21
Summary: When love starts turning to hate, Cupid has to find a solution, but when someone close to the Guardians is affected it's all hands on deck to find the cause and save their friend. Will our heroes succeed or will all the love disappear for good? Rated T JackXOC Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Love Lost Chapter 1**

Cupid, Eros, bringer of love and desire, son of Venus. It's all a load of crap. My name is Ella, Ella Valentine, and I am Cupid. All most all those stereotypes have it wrong, I'm a girl, I do use a bow, and I have a small pair of golden wings on my necklace. They give me the ability to fly. No diaper, no godly title, just the spirit of love. I don't just bring romantic love to people either, I bring familial and friendly love to those too nervous to show it.

One common misconception is that I make people fall in love, that's not possible. I can only give the courage to express the feelings someone has deep in their heart. While seeing into someone's heart allow me to help them, it also lets me see how the other person will respond I can also see how a love will turn out, and if someone will find new love. I've witnessed many people get hurt, but I'm able to take part of the pain away. When I take away the pain of others I feel it all. Emotions need an outlet, so I become their host and release them. When I first started I used to take all the pain, but I quickly learned that was harmful to myself and those whose pain I took. It took me 50 years to learn the right amount of pain to take.

Which brings me here, watching Sophie Bennett confess her feelings to a boy who couldn't care less. Her pure feelings grabbed my attention, and one look at this boy I knew he didn't like her. As a spirit of love I can not stop someone from confessing, so even when a friend of the Guardians is going to get hurt, all I can do is watch, and let the Guardian know she will need cheering up. If I were to take away her feelings of love I'd be worse then Pitch.

"So can I ask how this will end, or is it like client secrecy?" I look up to see Jack perched on the roof next to me, staff in hand ready to pounce at a moments notice. He's changed since being made a Guardian, more on edge and wary. Fighting someone so evil must have been quite difficult.

I look back at Sophie, her face is red and she is anxiously awaiting a reply. "She will need comfort, but I can not allow you to interfere as you are aware." I nod to Jack and make my leave, casting one last glance at Jack I fly away. I know he'll help Sophie once everything is done with. Jack is my closest friend and the only one who knows the full extent of my powers. Though the last few years we've not really talked, he's been very busy and has less free time to chat. Even still we at least say hello from time to time.

I focus in on my current task, a young woman wants to propose to her girlfriend, she has the ring, and a plan, but lacks the courage. I pull back an arrow and launch it at her, giving her what she needs to go through with her plan. Not long after a squeal followed by many yeses rang out. Love like this is why I love my job, pure happiness, no hidden agendas.

Another happy couple, it reminds me of how I died, it has been 100 years and yet the image of my death is still haunting me. I was killed protecting the man I loved so he could marry the woman he loved. I once was heartbroken, now I just laugh at the man on the moon's cruel sense of humor. His biggest joke being I can't use my powers on myself. So I can't find my own love, can't see if there's love in my future, and if I fall in love, I can't give myself the courage to speak it.

100 years, all this time of helping lovers, and I've never felt more alone. I'm not a guardian, so I've never fit in with them. I have the cherubs, but they're as useful as elves. They help bring love, but not much else. So I just drift through life, flitting from one person to another helping where I can. I often wonder what my purpose is, Jack had mentioned that each Guardian protects something important, they all have a core. Do I have one, what would it be? I don't protect anything, I barely bring love to the world.

Thinking of Jack leads me to Sophie, I feel her pain. the sadness of a broken heart. I take some of her pain and leave her feeling a bit better. The tears stream down my face and I can't control the sobs that have me doubled over. I fall to my knees and wrap my arms around myself. First loves cause so much pain, especially in early teen years where emotions are stronger. I take deep breathes, calming myself, the pain will end soon. A spike of pain cuts through, not Sophie's but someone near me. Feeling out I find a couple who had been so happy and in love just moments ago, now they're fighting and full of hate. What just happened?

 **Hope you like this quick intro and beginning to the story. Not much happened but it wont be long before the story kicks up!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2, my posting may be sporadic, I have a baby so writing isn't the easiest.**

As I feel out, I notice more love turning to hate. Not just lovers, but friends and families being affected as well. I start taking hate from everyone, calming them, allowing them to apologize and go back to the way they were. By the time I'm done I can almost see red, I'm shaking again but with fury this time. I have to get away, so much negative emotion needs to be let out properly. In rare times like these, I search out someone great for venting frustration. The only times Bunnymund and I typically interact are when we spar. He doesn't ask questions, and as long as it's not near Easter he's good. This time, however, he's not in the Warren. The only other place I could think him to be is with Sophie, and I'm not sure I can handle any more negative emotions. I could try going to North's but he might not be there either.

Not left with many options I try the North Pole anyway. To my luck the burly man is home. "North I need a favor." He looks up from his work, surprised to see someone standing in his workshop doorway. "Can we spar, I need to work off some anger." I watch as he thinks it over, looking from me to his new project. With a nod and a smile he sets down the ice and we both walk to his gym.

"It's been while, how are you?" I shrug, letting North get ready. We've sparred before, so he knows what to expect. I crouch low and lunge at North, not holding back. He blocks my punch, but I swing my body around and kick him in the side. North grabs my leg and throws me across the room. I stop myself from hitting the wall and fly at him, using my speed to my advantage. I fake a left hook and spin with an elbow jab to North's face. He blocks me and twists my arm behind my back so I let my weight drop and fall to the floor, breaking his lock. I can feel the anger vanishing with every blow, as my movements relax so do Norths'.

"That's enough, let's stop." We're both tired and all the negative emotions are gone. "Thanks, North, I need to get back out there." I wave and head out the way I came, back to work. I hate to be rude to North, but after this long, it's hard to find something to talk about.

With a clear mind, I search for any unusual hatred spikes but everything is normal. After a full day of searching the world, I finally relax in my small home in Paris. The Cherubs are asleep when I arrive, so I quietly make my way to my room. It's been such a long few days, and so I take some time to relax and think. Why would love turn to hate in a matter of minutes? There were no signs of underlying anger, it's like someone flipped the switch on their emotions. In all my time this has never happened.

After a short nap I feel better and head back out, I can already feel something wrong, the city of love is full of pain. Everywhere I turn I feel the hate, the sadness, the negative emotions so intense I can't feel myself. Lost in everything I try to make out the worst of this storm and take it away. I fight the tears threatening to blind me, hold back the screams forcing their way out. More, I need to take more! I give those filled with pain the courage to fix it all, to apologize and express the love they really feel. I'm at my limit but there are so many more I need to help.

"Cherubs, I need your help!" I don't mean to growl out the words, but I don't have a choice, the negative emotions are spilling out. Nonetheless, the little cherubs fly to my aide and pull the emotions from me, though it's only a little this allows me to take in more from the citizens. I feel the pain leaving the city, finally, the negative emotions are on a healthy level. "Thank you, go rest." Unlike myself, the cherubs only need to sleep away the negative emotions. I need to vent, and it needs to be away from people. I don't want to bother North or Bunnymund too much so I can't ask them to spar. My only option left is to express all the pain I feel.

I make my way to the ocean, letting myself scream out all the words of hate. This is one of the reasons I don't stick with may people. They have a hard time dealing with the mood swings. I cry my eyes out, huge ugly sobs wrack my body and I let myself fall into the water. The cold ocean calms me more, cooling the rage. I swim to the surface and breathe in a deep breath, the salty air stings my lungs, but I feel better. "Odd place to swim, not too worried about catching a cold?" I look up at Jack and stick out my tongue, flicking water at him.

"I just like the solitude and the silence. You should try it Frosty." I fly up and shake off the water, watching droplets splash back into the ocean. Jack studies my face briefly before grinning and hitting me with a snowball. I feel his magic build up and fill me with joy. I grin back and laugh, glad to feel some positive emotions. "Thanks, Jack."

"That bad? I haven't seen you like this in a long time." Jack and I fly back to France, sitting on the shoreline to talk. I tell him about the spikes of negative emotions, how love suddenly changes. "So long story short something bad is happening and you have no clues on what, why, how, or even when it'll happen again." I nod, it really sounds hopeless when put like that. "Well one thing's for sure, you can't keep taking the emotions away, it's not good for you."

"What else can I do? I can't let the cherubs do it, and there's no other way to draw out all this anger and pain that has no reason for being. I'm the only one who can help them Jack, the only one who can fix this. If I don't, who will?" He knows I'm right, I can see it in his eyes.

Jack sighs and pulls me into a side hug, patting my back "I'm here for you, and so are the others, don't be afraid to ask for help." With one last squeeze, he lets go and stands up. "Don't be a stranger." With that, he flies off to bring snow and fun to the world. I know I can depend on him, but I don't want to burden Jack with my issues. I need to solve this myself

 **Hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I take to the sky, sending one last longing look to the beach. Sometimes I wish I were alive again, but I know it's only a fools dream. For now, I go back to my task, bring love to the world and stop the spikes in hatred. If only it were that easy, I think back to the last two times, it had happened while I was distracted. I think back to Sophie, wondering if she was alright. I could reach out but I can't allow myself to get distracted now, I have to find the cause.

 **One Month Later**

"Still nothing, all this time and it hasn't happened again. Was it all a fluke?" I mutter while pacing across the beach where Jack and I had talked a month prior. I had thought I would find a clue by now, but nothing. "What could I be missing?" I go over it again in my head, the first spike happened while I was focusing on Sophie, the second one was while I was sleeping. The cherubs have been on high alert, yet everything is fine, maybe it was just something bad in the human world, that can cause an onslaught of hate. I'll ask Jack about it when I see him next, for now, I'll forget it and go back to work.

There's something nice about watching someone you've helped, like right now: A young woman who married a man with kids couldn't express her feelings to the children, so I gave her the needed push. She is finally able to tell them she loves them and wants to adopt them. I hold back tears when they jump into her arms for a hug. Another happy family as should be. It takes awhile but I find Jack in Estonia, slinging snowballs at some children. "You never tire of that do you?" He jumps a bit but relaxes when he sees me.

"About as much as you tire of shooting people." He mocks firing an arrow at me, so I grab some snow and throw it at his face. "Hey, that's cheating!" I fly up as he slings snowballs at me. He follows suit and we have a short game of tag, ending when we reach the Pole. Both laughing we pay North a visit, he gives us coco and invites us to sit with him.

I finally remember why I was looking for jack and ask him what I had meant to earlier. "Did the kids mention something bad happening in the human world a month ago?" This takes him by surprise, Jack pauses to think, then shakes his head. "I cant think of any other reason for those spikes, they haven't happened since, and I haven't found any clues." I slump into my chair, feeling defeated.

North perks up, curiosity filling him to the brim. "Zis sounds lot like Erida, but she vas defeated long time ago." He stands and starts to pace speaking allowed, "It could be Pitch, but he vas also defeated. I'll zink on zis longer and let you know if I can remember anyone" North wonders back to his workshop, leaving Jack and me to talk.

I never heard of Erida before, that must have happened before my time, I ask Jack and he shrugs, not remembering anyone by that name. We talk about random things and just reminisce about the last hundred years, "Oh, how's Sophie? I haven't checked in on her yet."

"She's better, already has a new crush. Does love always bounce around that much?" he rolls his eyes in disbelief.

I can't help but laugh, "No, not real love. Teens tend to have fickle hearts, so while the love and the heartbreak feel real, they bounce back fast. She has yet to find true love, but I know she will. You will too, someday, I've seen it." I nudge his shoulder when he blushes.

"Have you seen who, or when? Not that I'm looking, but I mean it'd be nice to know." Jack's face turns a bright pink, contrasting his pale skin and hair. He refuses to look my way and I can't help but tease him.

"Well truthfully it's someone you know, you've known them for years." I can see him perk up "They're a good friend now and you enjoy spending time with them." He looks at me, eyebrows raised. "It's good to know he feels the same way as you. Jack and Bunnymund, the cutest couple of the century." I start laughing when Jack pulls a gagging face. "I'm kidding, I can't see who or when only that you will. Even if I could see I can't interfere, other then giving the little push needed to confess."

Jack huffs, "I knew that... So what about you, will you find true love?" I feel the happiness drift away at that thought.

"We'll see." I hope. The mood in the room becomes uneasy, neither of us sure what to say, luckily we don't have to because North comes back with a grim look. "What's wrong?"

North motions for us to follow him and we do, only to see the Guardian signal on. "Is not good. Something is wrong so I called for meeting. You should stay Cupid, zis could be connected to your problem." We wait in silence for the others to arrive, I want to ask what North found, but I hold my tongue. If North called the others something big must be happening, I hope this all works out.

 **Hope you enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4, things are about to kick into gear.**

Bunnymund is the first to arrive, followed by Toothiana, then Sandy. If they're surprised to see me they don't show it. "Why'd ya call us mate?" The large rabbit looked the three of us over. "What happened North, why's the sheila 'ere?" I feel small in the face of the big five., even though I'm used to Jack, it's intimidating when they're all in the room. I try to stand my ground, North said I should stay, I belong here too, if only I really believed that.

"She one who brought problem to me. If not for her I vouldn't have noticed." North motions everyone to follow him, he leads us into the toy room and motions to the globe.

One light is flickering on and off, a light that has stood strong through everything, the only child who never gave up. "Jamie?" Jack is the first to move, he studies the light again and confirms it is, in fact, Jamie Bennett "We need to go see what's wrong!" Bunny opens up a tunnel and we all jump through, even North who screams the whole way.

We end up just outside the house, intense anger emanates from inside. Sophie is there, crying, and shouts can be heard from inside. I pull a bit of Sophie's sadness away, allowing her to notice us, well then, I'm not believed in by anyone, and I prefer it that way. I don't get my powers from believers as the Guardians do, like Pitch my powers are based on emotions, the more love the stronger my powers. I stand back and wait while Sophie greets everyone, she proceeds to explain what happened. "You need to help Jamie, he became angry, started yelling and throwing things. He's become someone else, he slapped our Mom! Somethings wrong with him!" She starts crying again, Tooth holds her patting her hair.

Jack turns to me and I already know what he's going to ask. "Can you help him?" I feel Jamie's anger, seeing how far into his heart it dwells, the heart once so pure is almost black as coal.

I shudder before answering "I can try, but I'll need my cherubs." He nods and I call out to my little helpers, my voice reaching their ears. "I need your help."

I'm too focused on calling the cherubs that I don't notice Sophie's staring at me, not until she reaches out and touches my hand. "So you're Cupid." I jump, not used to humans looking at me. "Jack told me you helped me before, can you help my brother?" I shoot a glare at Jack.

I take a deep breath, gaining all my focus "I'm going to try." I hope I sound convincing. I reach all my power out to Jamie, pulling the hatred from him, it's so intense I have to take a step back. I can feel the effects of so much rage take hold, my hands ball into fists, knuckles turning white. I can't hold back the snarl as I strain to grab more of the rage boiling inside Jamie. "We need to get away from here, you need to grab Jamie, NOW!" I'm yelling at them, and while I feel bad I can't apologize.I'm seeing red and want to hit something, so I punch the side of the house. Just when I feel like I can't hold back anymore the cherubs show up and start pulling away the hatred. My mind clears enough that I'm able to get everyone together and have them follow me, pulling a screaming Jamie, Tooth, Sandy, and Sophie stay behind to defuse the situation there.

On the outskirts of town, in the forest, I begin to pull more of the unnatural anger, this time I let the anger out, screaming as I take more and more. My vision goes fully red, I hear my blood pulsing in my ears. I keep pulling more and more until I black out, then all I feel is cold, all I hear is silence. The peace en raps me and I allow myself to sub come to the darkness.

 **3** **rd** **Person Point of View**

Jack, Bunny, and North struggle to keep Jamie in place without harming him. It becomes easier as Ella starts to scream angrily. Jack releases Jamie and stands next to Ella, ready to help however he can. It hurts him to see her this way, especially when he asked her to do this. He watches as Jamie calms fully and Ella turns red with anger. Her pink hair paled by her red face, purple eyes hard with rage.

Suddenly the screaming stops, the forest is silent, then Ella falls, features turning back to normal. Jack catches her, sighing. "Thank you, Ella, now rest." Jamie looks around confused, seeing Jack talk to no one.

"Cupid mate, she saved you." Bunnymund explains what just went down, Jamie looks at the girl in Jack's arms. She's young, not much older than himself. Her pink hair hanging just past her shoulders. She looks peaceful like she'd fallen asleep. "We should get back to the ankle biter." The others agree and they make their way back.

Sandy and Tooth had finished what they could, putting the Bennetts' to sleep and using their memories to make them more at peace, reminding them of what it means to be a family. Sandy's the first to see the others arrive, he waves and points at the oncoming Guardians. "Oh look, Sandy, the others are back!" Tooth points them out, earning a frown from Sandy. "Oh no, something's wrong." Tooth flies to Jack and takes Ella, bringing her to the ground where Sandy makes a bed of sand.

The golden man studies her for a moment and relaxes. He signs to the others letting them know she's just asleep from using her powers too much. They all relax and focus on the next problem. How did Jamie get infected with so much anger?

 **This is it for now, hope you like it!**


End file.
